Carly's Secret
by Ciaraxoxo3
Summary: Carly has a secret that's killing her, she is dating someone she shouldn't. What will happen when Spencer finds out? Please Read & Review. Writing has improved since the first chapter! (username used to be Seddielover101202)
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN iCARLY ! **

* * *

I'm keeping a secret from everyone this is a secret that I don't think anyone could believe …. I was going to the park to met someone in a secret place…

When I got there I went through the and in the middle of it pushed far back I moved all the leaves out of the way and open the door and went down the stairs and there that some one was it was our first date in our secret place.

The person was already here.

"Hey Carly" She said yea it's a girl

"Hey Allison" I smiled her friends and family don't know either but we would tell them soon I think . We kissed and sat down it was really nice down here .

"Wow two weeks and we finally got our first date" Allison said

"Ha-ha yea I'm happy though.. It's finally official between us" I say

**They Finish Eating . **

Well since there was I couch they finished their date by making out .

Between kisses Carly said

"It's …..getting…..late….I…..should…go."

"Ok" she said after one more kiss Carly left and went to her house

* * *

**Another short on 2 reveiws to continue !**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER ! 8-D **

* * *

I hope no one finds out cause me and ally (Allison) we're going to tell family/friends when we get ready to and I don't know when that's going to happen but I want to get out with my relationship…..but then I don't life is so complicated .

Well I walked back to my house and you know the routine Lewbert yelling and all that other unnecessary shit.. (Oh you didn't know I swear now well I'm 17 now Freddie's 18 and Sam's 17 well Sam kinda got me in to that with her bad ass oh there I go again….) but any way I get up stairs to my apartment and Spencer's sitting on the couch watching TV .

"Hey kiddo" he said

"Hey Spence" I said

"Where you been you always leave the house with that girl Allison I hardly see you with Sam and Freddie any more ."

"Oh well we're just really good friends that like to hang out alot is there something wrong with that ." I said a little too fast then I should I wasn't really good at lying to Spencer actually I hated it sometimes .

"I was just asking" he said with a confused

"Well umm ok going upstairs now! Okay ?" I said fast also.

"Umm okay " he said again with a confused face.

When I got to my room I took out my phone and texted Allison

**To: Allyx33 **

**From: Carly**

**I can't do this N E more! **

_Send….. _

**This is short to sorry for the short chapters! :( **

**I will update soon . i hope you like this chapter REWIEW Please ? It makes me continue the story . xD :) **

**Untill next time...Live Laugh Love Sedde 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

Well Allison is coming over here today YAY!

There was a knock at the door..

"Hey Allison" I Said

"Hey" She Said

Since Spencer wasn't here I pulled her inside locked the door and started kissing her she started giggling .

"Miss me that much" I answer her by kissing her and she responded quickly I like her I think I might actually love her .

So I pulled her up to my room she never really seen my room before .

"Wow you're room is AWSOMEEE !" She said I laughed .

"Thanks Spencer fixed it up for me remember I told you about the whole fire thingy?"

"Oh yeaaa. Duhhh" I laughed and she kissed me again and this time we went on to a whole make out session and this went on for about thirty minutes until some one burst through the door….Spencer !

"What The ?" Me and Allison jump off each other real quick

"Hey Spencer" I said trying to sound normal

"Oh Don't "Oh hey Spencer" me what are you doing ?" He said extremely mad

"Nothing really just hanging" I said really fast

"Oh so you call swapping spit with ANOTHER girl nothing! " He said

"Fine Allison's my girlfriend!" I said

"Maybe I should leave bye!" Allison said

"No you stay here I'm calling your dad!" Spencer said

"NO! YOU CAN'T IF HE FINDS OUT HE'LL DISOWN ME!" Allison Said frighten

"Well I just can not tell him" Spencer said "So I'm telling him your just going to deal with consequences"


	4. Chapter 4 Remake !

**Yea I know that I'm quoting Miranda Cosgrove's Song Kissin U But I think It Fits In That kind Of Moment .**

* * *

So yeah , Spencer and Ally's dad banned us from seeing each other so I'm just in my room sad I already took my long shower this time 6 hours cause every time I was with Ally she made me happy and I don't even understand why Spencer making a big deal out of this , why should he even care ? I hate him at this point .

Just at this piont I was thinking about the point where me and Ally had found out we had feelings for each other , we were at a party , figures right ?

_Flashback _

_Alley and I were kinda drunk and I knew we couldn't be that drunk cause I still remember the night well anyway we were dancing really dirty on the dance floor and it didn't really seem like a problem because ever one was doing it even the girls were doing it with each other so we kinda blended in and that was good , but the Ally started to lean in and I was kinda nervous like what was she doing and then out of nowhere and sparks fly it was like electricity I might die when I forget how to breath she gets closer and there is nowhere in the world I rather be time stops and everything around me is frozen and nothing matters but these few moments when she opens my mind to things I've never seen….when I'm kissing her my senses come alive almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find falls right into place you're all that takes my doubts fade away when I'm kissing her all the questions I've been asking leave my head like do I like her? Is she the one I've been looking for ? . And after that little make out session we stop and things are completely the same I thought it was going to be awkward but it wasn't and then when she dropped me off I knew she was nervous and she kinda game me a quick nervous peck on the lips and said bye and walked away quickly . That's when I knew we had some kinda feeling for each other . _

_Knock , Knock , Knock _3 soft knocks on the door .

"_Carly ? it's me and Freddie you wanna talk ?" _it was Sam and Freddie

I open the door and motion them to come in they came in holding hands .

I point at there hands .

Sam says "well since you were spending all your time with Allison we started hanging out more then we started liking each other so yeahhhhhh…"

All I do is nod that's good that there are together I'm happy I just don't want to talk to any one right now .

"Are you ok ?" Freddie ask as the sat on my bed

I shake my head no .

"Do you wanna talk ?" he said

I shake my head no again .

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" Sam asked

I shake my head no again .

The lay on each side of me . I'm glad cause I just need my friends here right now . The is how I know they are true friends to me . I love them to deaf . I guess I would be able to talk to people in a couple of days , Only If I knew I wouldn't be home in a couple of days . or even know where I was going .

* * *

In The Next Chapter You'll To Experince Ally and Her Feelings And Her Life Now That Her Father Knows About Her . And Please Read My Other Stories . :)

Live , Laugh , Love ,Seddie


	5. Chapter 5

**This Was Souppose To Go Up Yesterday But My Sister Was In My Room And I Like To Work In Peace And Quiet And Alone Soo I'm Putting It Up Today ! For The First Time Here Is Alison's Pov Where You Learn About Her Family And Such ! R&R ****

* * *

**

**Alison P.O.V **

My dad banned me from seeing Carly! He never let me have any freedom EVER and when I was with Carly I felt that freedom .

But let me tell you some things about me cause you probably know nothing about me .

I was raised in a very religious family but my mother and father are openly homophobic so when I started having feeling towards Carly I kept telling myself that the feelings were bad and wrong . But it's hard when you have this fun cheerful uplifting nice ( the list goes on and on ) but don't forget beautiful girl , your going to start having feelings even if you like girls or not .

My mother died when I was 13 she died of cancer so I was stuck with my dad and he is very strict . That's why I don't really tell him things . In my house things go his way and ONLY his way , My mother was always nicer than him and less strict this is so bad I shouldn't say this but that's why I wish my dad could've died instead of my mom . Well , when my mom died we had to move to Seattle because his job was there and even though we were in that house since I was born , it was just to much memories , and at first I was home schooled because who wants to go to school as soon as something that tragic happened so when I was in 10th grade I was like "yeah I can manage to go back to school" but I totally forgot I would be going to brand new school Ridgeway High where I didn't know anybody and I'll be alone. But in reality I didn't really have any friends well I hung out with a couple of girls and that's it the way I met Carly is we got paired up together and we just clicked so we started hanging out more . But I never really got a chance to Sam and Freddie so I don't know what they are like I'd watch iCarly sometimes and I see what they are like but I never hang out with them so I don't know how they act on regular a bases and hanging out with Carly and the other friends I made , helped me make it through the years but unfortunately I got attached to Carly and started developing some sort of feelings for her .

So I can't believe my dad , him banding me from seeing Carly . Oh did I tell you Carly's bi but I'm flat out lesbian , full blown , so that makes my dad's wrath even harder on me !

I don't know what his problem is I mean if I'm happy with her he should happy to right ? Right . Anyway I'm going to make a pan to try and see Carly or even talk to her it's been like days since I've seen or talked to her . I hope she is as miserable as I am .

* * *

**I Know I Keep On Wirting Short Chapters But i Can't Help It ! Next One Will Be Up Very Soon ! (Hopefully) : D **


	6. Chapter 6

** I Hope That You Like This Chapter I Worked Hard On It I Hope It Doesn't Seemed Rushed . :) ****

* * *

******

Back To Carly's P.O.V

I was still in my room , it's been weeks since "The Incident" happened but Sam and Freddie have found ways to get me out the house like I went shopping with them and I go to Groovy Smoothies with them sometimes also .

Oh and if you're wondering about Sam and Freddie's relationship the are still going strong and I'm happy for them I just wish it was the same with me and Allison , Well speaking of Sam and Freddie well we weren't speaking of them right there but you know what I mean .

"Hey Carly" they both say.

"Hey…..what's up?" I say .

"Hurry up get dressed , get your self looking decent and let's go!" Sam said wait what is she talking about .

"what are you-" Sam cut me off

"This is no time for questions just hurry up and get dressed go take shower do something!"

"Wait why do I need to-" I was cut of again , oh boy do I love that .

"Just hurry up !" Freddie Says

So I get dressed and go with them before I probably would of gotten abused if I didn't . After that I get dragged down the stairs to Freddie's car me in the back seat and Sam in the front I had no idea where they were taking me .

"Umm I think it's illegal to kidnap someone!" I Say

"Shhhhhh!" They Say

"Well then"

Before I knew it we were already there , we were at the….Mall?

"Why are we here?" I Asked

"You ask a lot of questions." Freddie says

"Well you don't answer many" I Say

We Ended up in the back of the mall where no one goes it's like completely deserted…But Then I See ALLEY !

"Oh My God…..ALLEY!" I go to hug her I'm so excited that she is here .

"Oh My God it's been to long since I seen you I missed you so much" Alley Said

We hug for even longer …. And I couldn't help myself I started kissing her , Next thing I know we are in full make out session and I could faintly hear Sam and Freddie Say.. "We're just going to go"… "Walk around the mall" Sam finish but I didn't care I was way to happy seeing Alley that nothing could ruin this day , like this is like the second happiest day of my life . Well the first Is when I met Allison . Well we stop making out and then It finally registered in my head that Sam , And Freddie left .

"How did this happen ? How did you get your dad to let you ?" I asked

"Well Freddie and Sam Gave me a call and that's how this plan came out I told my dad I was going to my cousins house and he believed me because I called me cousin in advance to tell her the plan because she knew about I'm sorry I had to tell her she's my closest cousin I tell her everything she is like my sister."

"Oh that's ok at least you have someone you can trust that's all that matters.. Now continue with the story"

"Well anyway , I Came here and met Sam and Freddie and then they were going to go and get you and that's how it happen, but I need to be home by 5 and it 3:50 now well that gives us a little over a hour to hang out ."

"ok let's go , we don't want to waste any more time" so we just walked around the mall like we used to do before all This sneaking around happened .

* * *

Well any way , after that we started sneaking around a lot more and it was so fun I felt like such a rebel , oh and Sam and Freddie continue to stall for me and Allison's Cousin kept on stalling for her also so we were good for a while And then we were hanging out at our secret place and Allison said those dreadful words .

"We can't keep doing this , My dad is getting very suspicious."

"Oh , what are we going to do now ?" I said

"We need to like stop this for awhile , But I really don't want to do that."

"I Don't want to that either . "

"Ughhh I can't stand my dad always telling what to do and not to do , who to hang out with and who not to hang out with!" Allison yelled.

"Allison calm down there's got to be something we could do?"

"I Know!" She yelled Again "What?" "Let's run away together!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOU"RE MIND ?" This time I yelled !

* * *

**I Worte I Alot More Than I Usually Do Because I Haven't Worten A Chapter In A Long Time I'll Try To Put Up The Next One Soon , I Just Have School And Homework So I Don't Have Time To Update . And Plus I Share My Room WIth My Sister And I Like To Work By Myself . **


	7. Chapter 7

**I Hope You Like This Chapter ! Sorry It Took Me Long To Get It Up Here!**

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY! ****

* * *

Previously on Carlys' Secret **

"Allison calm down there's got to be something we could do?"

"I Know!" She yelled Again "What?" "Let's run away together!"

"WHAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND ?" This time I yelled !

**Carly's P.O.V **

"Um.. I think you're a little confused ." I said . I Couldn't believable she was actually thinking of running away .

"No I'm thinking clearer than I've ever have ." Alison said . Oh my god she's serious .

"Are you sure ? Like Where are we going to go ? How are we going to go ? This is so confusing , Are you Sure?" I can't believe she thinking about this , but she is kind of if right we can't keep sneaking around we have to do something about .

"Wait , why are we going to do this in the first place ?" I Said . That's the answered I really wanted to know because it doesn't make sense just to run away , I mean it will just be nice to be alone together but what are we really getting out of it , getting in more trouble when we get back .

"Well in the past years I've always been daddy's little princess and did no wrong , so I'm thinking if I do this he will see how much I care about you and just let me be with you ." She said , well that kind of makes sense and that will probably be the same with Spencer , I honestly don't get why he acted like that he's so cool I thought he'd be understanding in me but I guest not .

"OH MY GOD!" I Kissed Her "You are a genius , But again where are we going to go ?"I Said .

"Anywhere you want!"

**Meanwhile With Sam , And Freddie . In Freddie's P.O.V**

"It's so good that Carly found someone" I Said . Even if it was a girl it was still nice that Carly finally found some one ,she's been single a long time. And all the guys she has dated have been douche bags and she deserves someone better than that . I'm going to be happy for her , even if she is with a girl or a boy .

"Yeah , she's been single a long time , I just never ever thought she would ever be with a girl , but now that I see it , it's kind of cute " Sam Said

"Yeah , I Can you believe Spencer acted that?" I Said I really can't I don't think anyone could that was so unexpected of him . I wonder what made him react like that .

"No , Spencer is way too cool to act like that over something so small like that . There's got to be something that made him act like that ."

"I know we got to find out why he acted like that." and I'm determined to find out why he acted like that for the sake of my best friend .

**Now Back With Carly And Alison **

"Ok , here's what we are going to do , my cousin has a old car that she doesn't use and it's in pretty good condition , and I could probably persuade her to let me use it , and I have money saved up and you said you still have money saved up right from the techfoot thing and money saved up all the way till now right?"

" Umm…..yeah ." I said

"Then let's do it !"

"Yeah! , but do we tell them ,like leave a note or something?"

"Umm if you want but I'm not" She said

"ok , I will , when are we leaving ?"

"Tomorrow if you want , Make sure you bring clothes , shower things and everything and bring some snacks also for the ride . Also we are going to leave really early no nobody sees that we're gone yet ."

"That seems like a good plan I can't wait !'"

**Back With Sam And Freddie Sam's P.O.V **

We were in the car making out like we always do .

Then I remembered something then I stopped .

"What is the matter Sam , why did you stop ?" Freddie said

"I want you to tell your mom about us?" I Said . Then Freddie shifted in his seat , why is he so afraid to tell her .

"You know I can't tell her yet , it's only a few weeks in to the relationship I want to make sure that this relationship is going to last before I tell her" Is he doubting our relationship ?

"Are you saying out relationship isn't going to work?" I say

"No , I'm not saying that at all , it's just my mom is very judgmental , she'll say 'she's not right for you' , 'she doesn't deserve you' , 'she's going to break your heart' . 'you guys aren't going to last' , 'she's going mhmmm ." I covered his mouth

"Ok ,I get it , So I guess you are just looking out for me ?" I said

"yes , of course , listen I like you a lot nothing is going to change that even if my mom knows or not. Ok?"

"Ok " I said .

After that they just sat in silence thinking back at when they first started going out .

* * *

**Ok I'll Try My Hardest To Get The Next Chapter Up ! And Reviews And All That Would Be Nice! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously on Carlys' Secret **

Carly and Alison plan to run away together . What's going to happen with them ?

Sam and Freddie almost get in to an argument because Freddie didn't tell his mom about him and Sam dating And in the long run Freddie was just looking out for Sam….or was he? Meanwhile they still have to find out why Spencer acted like that when he found out Carly is bisexual ….

Now Let's get on with the story shall we….

**Carly's POV. **

So I woke up at 5:30 and got ready .I was so nervous about running away , don't get me wrong I wanted to do it , but I just didn't want to get in trouble when I got home and I didn't know how Spencer was going to take it .

Alison was is suppose to pick me up at 6:30 and it's 6:00 so I decided to see if I have everything and I did I didn't know how long we were going to be gone so I packed a lot of clothes and other things in that nature. It was now 6:15 so I decide to write a note to Spencer now …..

When I finished that it was 6:20.….10 minutes till Alison comes to pick me up I put the note on my bed , cause that's where I knew he was going to find it cause every morning he comes in and checks on me …. Oh wait , I hear some on coming up the stairs OH SHIT! What is he doing up so early ? He usually wakes up late like at 12 Or 1 OMG! Carly think quick ! I put the note under the pillow and get under the cover and hide my whole body . Then I hear the door open and I pretend that I'm sleep and then I feel the cover come off my face and feel Spencer give me a kiss on the forehead and whisper "_I'm sorry"_ . And leaves the room.

**With Carly and Alison **

" I can't believe we are doing this , this is going to be so much fun!" Alison Said

" Yeah , I know" I say still confused and hesitant

" Umm , what's wrong ? Why aren't you happy ?" Alison asked

" No , nothings wrong it's just really early and I'm still a little tired." I lied . I didn't want to tell her the truth cause I don't know what she will say I don't really feel like hearing her mouth cause lord knows that she has one .

"okay " I could see that she really didn't believe me all that much , but she dropped it thank you .

"So , what do you want to do first? " she asked

" Umm , I guess eat , cause it's early in the morning and I didn't eat anything , and then we can decide where we wanna go from there , does that sound like a good plan ?" I say .

"Yea , I guess and that also reminds me we might need disguises later on in the day because , your brother and my dad and everybody will notice that we are gone and go looking for us ."

" Mmmhhhmmmm , yupp that's true ."

"Well , it's about 7:30 and Lowell's Restaurant & Bar just opened do you wanna go there?"

"YESS! I absolutely love that restaurant **( A/N: that is an actually restaurant in Seattle , I googled Restaurants in Seattle , WA and I just picked it , all their food looks good LOL !)** it's so good !

" I do too ! Let's go!

**In The Restaurant **

We are waiting at the stand thingy , were they tell you where to sit and stuff **(A/N: I really don't know what that is called : P) **and I look around and I see … OH MY GOD !


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that i haven't updated in a while something happened to my computer and i think i had a virus or something like that i don't know it was relly dumb , but now i'm back did you miss me ? Ummm maybe not , but that's ohkay i guess LOL ! **

**well , on to the storyy ! **

**Disclaimer:i don't own iCarly if i did , you'd know about it ! **

* * *

**Previously on Carlys' Secret **

Carly is getting ready to run away with Ally and while she is getting ready Spencer tells her he's sorry .

While in the restaurant Carly and Ally see someone , who do the see ?

**Ally's POV **

"What?" I say at Carly's random outburst

"Look!" and she pulls me down ,

"oh my gosh , why are they here?" I whispered/yelled

"I don't know!" she says back

"ummm , anyway why are we even hiding from Sam and Freddie?" I said little confused , I mean aren't they her friends .

"Because I know them if I tell them that , we are running away together they'll talk us out of it and I will cave in because I can't say no to those two ever I never could ." she said .

"Oh , well any way they are your friends they shouldn't talk you out of something you wanna do ."

"I know but they are good friends they are always looking out for me and they wouldn't let me do anything I'll regret later ." she said ouch , that hurt is she saying that she is going to regret this , I mean why is she even going if she thinks that she is going to regret it .

"So ,your saying you going to regret this later , I mean if you are I can just take you home cause it's obvious you don't wanna do this , so I'll just take you home and you can forget about every thing and go back to your perfect brother and sister relationship with you perfect little family." I say and start to walk not caring if Sam and Freddie saw me or not I just wanna get away from that place .

Next thing I know Carly is running after me trying to stop me and she grabs me and turns me around " what?"

"What I said I didn't mean it like that?"

"yea sure , whatever , you have been on the rocks about our relationship and the sneaking around now this , I can tell you don't want to be involved in this anymore so I can just take you home or you can go back in there with your very "GOOD" friends Carly I don't care."

"oh my god , wow , I made one little slip up and ready to break up with me for it ?"

" no it's not even that it's not even that I've had people in my life come and go , some of them even regretting meeting me or regretting being my friends and I'm not about to go through that again so if you really don't want to this don't do it because I don't need this right now"

"Really Alison ? Really ? I mean if your really acting like this I don't think _wanna _go with you , I mean when you calm down then maybe we could try this again because you know me we have been going out with for three months now you know I'm not good with this stuff this my first time with a girl and If you think I will regret but if you keep acting like this cause you think you don't need well , I don't need it either."

"whatever" I say and walk away .

**Carlys POV **

Oh my word ! I can't believe that this just happened , I had my first fight with Alison and about something so little I mean I get that she had a lot of stuff go on in her life before but she didn't have to act like that towards me .

So I just go back in the place and got Sam and Freddie's table .

"Hey guys , what's up?" I say

"Oh hey Carly what are you doing here?" Sam said

"Oh nothing just decided that I come and get something to eat , and I seen you guys so I just decided to come over here and talk to you guys."

"Ohh , where did Alison go?" Freddie said

"Ohh she left we had a little argument and broke up I guess ."

"Wow , that's awful what was it about/" Freddie asks

"Umm, I said something and she took it the wrong way."

"Carly , don't let something so stupid like that , break you guys up ,all you have to do is talk to each other because you don't want something as little as that get in the way of something that could happen between you to ." Sam said .

"Yeaa , Sam is right , you should go talk to her ." Freddie said

"I know I should , I do feel bad about this , yea I'll go talk to her I'll go see if she left already . Kay? "

"ok . Bye see you at the house later Carly."

"Ok , bye" if only they knew that I might not be home .

I walk outside and I still see Ally's car in the parking lot I hop in .

"Look , just listen , I didn't mean what I said I don't think I'll regret this I want to be with you and I want to do this just for us to be together alone , without anyone knowing , I just want to be with you."

"I forgive you and I'm sorry too I didn't mean anything I said either I was just upset so , can you forgive me?"

"of course" I kiss her very passionately .

"ok , let's go eat"

"No, I'm not that hungry , let's just hurry up and get on the rode"

" are you sure?"

"Yea" it was true I wasn't hungry I just want to hurry up and get on the rode with my girlfriend cause I know that definitely won't regret this .

* * *

**Rate and reveiw , it would make me happy ... : D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the new chapter sorry it took so long again ! **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own iCarly and I don't think i ever would ...**

* * *

**Previously on Carly's Secret **

Allison and Carly got into a little argument but they fixed it and Sam and Freddie's relationship is getting stronger as we know it , now Carly and allison are starting to get out of town for their big getaway , I hope you like this chapter ….

Now on to the story …

**Carly's POV **

I just wake up in the car we have been driving a long time .

"Hey , you okay?" Ally asks

"I just had the worst dream" I respond

" What happen ? Spencer went nuts cause the found out you were bi?" she said with a laugh .

"oh I wish that was dream to bad it's reality ." I said with a chuckle

" You know we are going to go back and face it sometime we can't run away forever ." Yeah that's true , even though I don't want to we are going to have too , I'm going to have to just hope for the best when we get back I wander how Spencer is going to act when he reads the note.

"Anyway where do you wanna go? She says handing me the map .

"Umm…..let's see …." I say looking at the map " You know what? Forget this we can go anywhere !" I say while throwing it out the window . As long as I'm with her we can go to Egypt and I wouldn't care

"I love anywhere!" She yells

**With Spencer**

I finally wake up at like 12:30 I decide to go cheek on Carly , I go to her room and she's not there so I just think she is with Sam and Freddie, hold up I see a note on the perfectly made bed , what's this? I pick it up and read it .

_Dear Spencer , _

_I know this may come as a shock to you , but I can't sit here in my room with you downstairs knowing that you don't accept me being bisexual and having a girlfriend , but I need you to know that I love her and I just can't throw that feeling away . I want you to know that I still love you cause you're my brother and that will never change. Anyway I'm writing this letter to tell you that I'm running away with Allison , I don't know when I'll be back , but I will . I just need time to clear my head and set things straight and to make sure that I really want this. I really hope that you'll forgive me and still love me . _

_Love ,_

_Your little sister Carly _

I can't believe this really happening right now my baby sister just ran away , and she thinks that I don't accept her being gay and will stop loving her and that's not true at all , I do accept her but the only reason I was hard on her because I don't think dad will …

**Back with Carly an Allison **

"Okay how about Las Angles WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I Yelled. I mean I always wanted to go to Los Angeles , I hear that celebrities just walk around there , then it will be my perfect chance to meet Justin Bieber , and he can dump Selena and we would live happily ever oh wait , I almost forgot about Allison OOOPPPPSS!

"Okay how many donuts did you have?" Ally asked laughing

" One….ok 4 , I'm sorry I'm just so excited that we are just away from everybody alone , just you , me and the donuts!" I say . I get hyper fast . I can't help it .

"I think I can do better that the donuts." she said with a smile .

**Back with Spencer . **

"Sam , Carly ran away! Do you know where she is?" I say panicking. This is too much for me to handle right now , I can't believe my sister left.

" What ? Carly ran away? Why ?" she says yelling

"Cause she doesn't think I accept her being with a girl and that's not true at all !" I said

"Well how was she supposed to know after you acted like that ?" she's right , I should of went about the whole thing a different way but you know what how would you react if you saw your baby sister that you took care of almost your whole life kissing a girl and in top of that you dad wouldn't accept her? Yeah you wouldn't know how to react either so you would react anyway and that's what I did .

" Yeah I know and now she's gone and I don't know where she went ." I said sadly . I give anything to have her back here right now .

"Don't worry Spence Freddie and I will be over there to help you find her."

"Thanks bye" I say and hang up.

**With Freddie and Sam *In Sam POV* **

"Come on we have to go to Carly's house" I say to him we were at my house just hanging my annoying mom wasn't home so I decided that we should just hang here but that wasn't a big shocker that she wasn't there anyway .

"Why?" he asked confused

"Cause Carly ran away and we have to help Spencer and try to find her find her." I answer

"She ran away? Why ?"

"She ran away because she thinks that Spencer doesn't accept her and he said that he does , and he's really heart broken about it and all he wants to do is find his little sister so we have to hurry up and get over there and help him!" I say really fast .

"Oh god , Let's go!"

**At Spencer's house * Back with Spencer POV) **

"Hey guys" I say in not my regular cheery self .

" Hey Spence" they say .

"Do you guys have any idea on where she could have went ? Or , how to get in contact with them I try to call Carly's phone but she wouldn't answer so I'm wondering if one of you guys can call her and maybe she'll answer to one of you"

"Well , I'll try idk if she'll answer me though" Sam Said . Why wouldn't she answer their , I mean I hoe she answer because this is my only hope to find her and tell I accept her and that I'm sorry .

" It's ringing" Sam said . I really hope that I get a chance to talk to her .

_Frist ring_

_Second ring _

_Third ring…_

* * *

**I Hope you liked it ! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ICARLY!** Because if i did it would **NOT **be a kids show! Anyway School is over and now i can upload stories so much faster now YAYY! Hope you enjoy this chapter !

* * *

**Previously on Carlys' Secret **

"_Do you guys have any idea on where she could have went ? Or , how to get in contact with them I try to call Carly's phone but she wouldn't answer so I'm wondering if one of you guys can call her and maybe she'll answer to one of you" _

"_Well , I'll try idk if she'll answer me though" Sam Said . Why wouldn't she answer their , I mean I hoe she answer because this is my only hope to find her and tell I accept her and that I'm sorry . _

" _It's ringing" Sam said . I really hope that I get a chance to talk to her . _

_First ring_

_Second ring _

_Third ring… _

**Sam POV **

I was on the phone calling Carly I really hope she picks up because I never seen Spencer so upset besides the time where Harry Jounier A/N: (Sp?) said he didn't like his art sculptures , but I think he is even more depressed than he was then I think Carly should just come back and talk to him cause it is obvious that they have A LOT to talk about . The phone keeps ringing and goes in to voice mail .

"She didn't answer." I say

"Would you mind calling again? Spencer asks .

"umm sure , why not ?"

**Carly POV **

Sam's calling should I answer it no I'll just let go in to voice mail .

"Who was that?" Allison asks

"Oh , just Sam"

"Why didn't you answer it ?"

"I don't know , cause it's not important right now"

"I think you should call her back." Ughh! Why does she even care? But I honestly don't know why I don't want to answer the call maybe she is just wondering where I am ? Or maybe she's with Spencer and they are calling so they can tell me to just turn around and come back home , well it isn't happening I need to do this for me. Perhaps I'm being a little selfish , but sometimes you have to be in this life and , I'm sorry that Spencer is maybe really depressed but I was too . He has to think about that also .

"Fine" I give in but before I can press the call button Sam calls back , I pick up this time .

"Hey."

"Carly where are you?" she yells.

"I'm with Allison , why?""Well , you need to come back." She says calming down .

"I don't want to , and I don't need to I'm fine where I am." I say , like honestly I really don't want to go back.

" Well , I think you should come back because Spencer is really worried about you , we are all worried about you , and we just want you to come home , there really was no reason for you to runaway." she said no reason to runaway is she kidding me I felt alone in that apartment , everyone wants to runaway once in a while other have the guts to do that , to make a point . I know I wasn't really, with this whole idea but now I am , and I can't go back now .

"No, I don't want to ." I say .

"I really think you should come home , and talk to Spencer this isn't fair to him."

"I will be back, but not now." I should of just let it going to voicemail again .

"Carly , please just come back." she says sadly

"I can't , so I'll talk to you later ," I say before she can say anything else I hung up.

Anyway we are going to Las Angles , cause I really want to know what it looks like and everything , we are approaching it and I look out the window it is beautiful , there so many people walking around and so much traffic , I think I can stay here forever well not in traffic , but you know what I mean.

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO! Were in Los Angles so what do you want to do first?" Allison yells .

"Umm, idk there so much stuff to do , what do you wanna do ?" I say

"Umm , how 'bout eat cause I'm STARVING!"

"Hahaha , okay I'm with you , where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know there is so much places to pick from !"

"I know ! I bet they are all really good , OH MY GOSHHHH! ! I just really can't believe were in California right now this so unbelievable right now !'"

We've been driving for a short period of time and now in a part of LA that doesn't have a lot of people or cars , and I see a little restaurant , it was a cute little one so I decided we should go there .

"Hey , we can go there ." I say

"Okay ." she says as she pills in there .

"Ughh , after we come out of here we need to get gas." she says .

"okay , we can do that."

As we go in the place it's like a little vintage place it's so cool , you can seat yourself , so we sit at a little booth in the back , we're sitting there for a few minutes . Our waitress comes up to us she looks like she is in her 30's or 40's looks like she is single maybe has grandchildren , maybe one cat .

"Hi my name is Nancy I'll be your server today , can I start you off with something to drink?" She asks she seems really nice .

"Umm can I have a pink lemonade? Allison says .

"Okay , I got you , what do you want sweetie?" she asks me

"Ummm , I think I'll have the same" she nod and while she writes it down

"I'll be right back with your drinks , and to take your order ." she smiles and walks away . \

"Wow ,She seems very nice" Allison says "Yea she does , good thing we didn't get a mean grouchy one "

" Hahaha yea"

After she comes back , we eat our food and just talk and laugh and enjoy being in each others company , I'm sitting across from her and I'm really studying her I never realized how pretty she really is until now , she has been through a lot in her life and it is amazing how she can overcome all of that , I don't know a lot of people that can go through that much and still make it through , well she kind of reminds me of Sam , you know they act the same and they both eat a lot and Sam is gorgeous and she also has been through a lot in her life but she has a harder shell then Allison does though , all my life I've been friends with Sam and never notice her beauty and how much I love to be around her and how she brightens my day , whoa there I'm with Allison not Sam I need to stop thinking about her right now . After we eat we go to the gas station and I go in and get some snacks .

"Okay , we are all set what do you wanna do now?" Allison asks

"Umm idk I'm really tired , how 'bout we rent a hotel room and just catch some sleep and then we can do something later okay ?"

"Umm , sure I'm tired any from driving so long ,"

After that we find a hotel and rent a room with ONE bed and just fall asleep in each others arms , I wonder what the evening ahead of us will bring.

* * *

Hoped you liked this chapter ! The next chapter will be up soon , and also who ever wants to help me wirte this story and give me ideas , just shoot me a message because i always have wirter's block .


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry fo the late update ! :) hope you like this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly cause if I did , again , it wouldn't be a kids show ! hahaha**

* * *

**Previously on Carlys' Secret**

Carly and Ally arrive in LA and are ready to live it up , Spencer is hoping that she comes home and so do Sam and Freddie .

**Carly's POV **

I wake up in Ally's arms and I could imagine waking up like this every morning , it's a good thought , I wake up before her and all I do is stare at her she is so pretty, she had blond straight hair and big green bug eyes, full lips, cute little nose, she has a lip piercing and eyebrow piercing and her Monroe piercing, she has as couple tattoos, but her father doesn't know about them because if he did then she'd have to get them removed and she'll be in big fucking trouble . Not as much trouble as she is now for being a lesbian.

So I decide to get out of bed but to be careful not to wake her cause I can see why she would be so tired she drove all the way here and I sat in the passenger seat relaxing so I don't her want to get up I want her to sleep so, I kiss her on her forehead I get out of bed and Ally stirs a bit and murmurs something that I couldn't really make out but I just ignore it she doesn't get up though I let out a silent sigh of relief. This hotel is really nice , I decide to look around and see if I can get anyone to tell me any good places to go or something..

**Ally POV (in her dream) **

_I'm in a big field and I'm laying down in it with Carly in my arms , and we are staring clouds in the sky it was beautiful , I could lay like this forever. Crazier by Taylor Swift was the song I was hearing it was like a movie where something romantic happens and a song plays that was what it was like .I have no idea why though ,I guess it had something to do with my feelings for Carly._

"_I love you Carly" I say _

"_I love you too Allison you know that" she say while giggling. _

_It's true I do love her , but I haven't told her that cause I don't want to scare her away cause what if I tell her and I scare her off or what if she doesn't love me back. I've never been a girl to express my feelings to any one, I hardly ever had any boyfriends because I never showed them in affection and they always just break up with me, it never phases me though , Carly is the first person never never mind girl that I ever showed affection to maybe that's how I know I love her. _

_Suddenly the scenery changes and we are in a white room everything is white (Cliché right?) anyway Carly and I are wearing white dresses and we are standing the middle of the room her hands were my neck and my hands were around her waist , and there was a guy standing behind Carly with his back against the wall but he was dressed in all black I seen him in school before he is a complete bad ass . I ignored him. I smiled at Carly she was frowning , why was she frowning?_

"_What's wrong?" I asked her _

"_I can't be with you anymore." What? _

"_Why?" I asked _

"_Because you're too much for me to handle, I'm sorry good bye" She kisses my forehead and walks away to this boy , she is leaving me for a boy. _

"_Please don't leave me" I plead , I start to tear up. _

_And she continues walking over there to him and her dress slowly turns black and so does the room I'm still in white and I feel very lonely._

_Everything slowly start to fade away and what I see is Carly and this mysterious boy kissing. _

I don't want Carly to ever leave me , what if this dream actually came true and she left me I'd be heartbroken, and her leaving me for boy would be hurtful to, I mean it would mean we did all this for nothing and I thought we did this so we could be together and if she dates a boy this whole thing will be nothing.

Carly isn't here , I wonder where she went , I check in the bathroom she's not in there, her bags are still here so she didn't leave me that's good.

I call her on her phone.

"Hey" she answers in her usual cheery way

"Hey , where are you ?"

"Oh I decided to look around the hotel for a while cause you were sleep and I didn't want to wake you ,but you are awake now so I'm going to come back ." she says

"Kay, see you soon."

"See ya!" she says and hangs up

She comes back "Have a nice sleep?" She asks and kisses me.

"Yes, I did sugarplum." I say and giggle

"Sugarplum?" she says

"Umm yeaa, that's why my mom always called me." I started to laugh

She laughs with me "It's cute, I need a nickname for you, how about honeybee?"

"Umm, sure sounds cute , why honeybee though?"

"Because your hair is kinda of a honey blond." she say while picking up a strand of my hair.

"Umm okay? haha your so cute" I peck her lips .

"Thank you so are you." she giggles .

This is the best day ever , so far .

* * *

**Hope you liked it , Review please ! I promise I will try to update sooner but if anyone wants to help me write this story just send me a message . Peace, Love , Laugh ,Seddie . :) **


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I took so long to update i have school and everything ! i'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP !

Did you guys see iDate Sam and Freddie ? Umm why am i even asking of course you did ! I wanted to get this on here yesterday in the spirit of that but I never got around to it but you can have it a day after that's good right ! I Can't wait till iCan't Take It !

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ICARLY! (why do we even have to do that ?)

* * *

**Previously on Carlys' Secret **

Allison had a dream that Carly was going to leave her for a guy. She found out that she loves her and doesn't want her to leave her.

**Spencer **

It's been two days and she still isn't here I'm getting ready to call the cops to find her , but I know that would be out of control she wanted to clear her mind and I needed to let her do that she will be back I know it.

Suddenly I hear I loud banging on the door, oh my god who could that be, I don't want any visitors I went to answer the door. There stands a man maybe in his forties.

"Umm hi can I help you?" I ask

"Hello, I'm Mark and I'm Allison's Father, and you must be Spencer Carly's brother." He said in a deep voice.

"Uhh yeah I am." I went to go shake his hand he shook it firmly. "Come on in." I said as I step to the side and he walked in.

"I'm here because I want to know if you know where my daughter is." He said. Well if I knew where they were the would probably be here right now.

"Well, Mark, I honestly don't know where she is but I do know she is somewhere with my sister. I did talk to Carly and she said that they needed to get away because you didn't accept Allison being lesbian."

"Well, being I will not tolerate my daughter being gay, that is disgusting she is going to go to hell for such a sin and so is your sister ." He is reminding me so much of my father that's right the reason why I was so hard on her was because my father is homophobic and he used to bash gays all the time and my best friend was gay and my father said that I couldn't hang out with him anymore and filled my head that being gay was wrong and sin and I started to believe him but when I got older I realized that hating people because they were gay was just wrong and I wasted a good friendship on because of that I should try to find him and apologize for it cause I feel horrible about it. Carly was too young to remember this but I didn't want that to happen to Carly if dad found out .

"No disrespect but I feel that people have a right to date whoever they want you shouldn't stop your daughter from dating who she wants to date, if she is happy you should be too. Punishing her for it is going to push her away like it is now." Then it hit me like ton of bricks that's what I'm doing to Carly right now I'm a bad brother. "You should just accept her, she is same person she was before you knew she was gay there is no difference."

"I don't care I will not accept this. She is my little girl and what I say goes and I want her back in my house right now so if you have anyway to get in touch her or my daughter you better tell me!" he was now yelling and pointing at me.

"I'm sorry I don't I've called her and she won't answer her phone for anyone. I have no idea where she is either of them are." I remained calm. I did not want to raise my voice or start an argument I'm not in the mood.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to call the police to find my little girl." he said

"No, I don't think that is necessary. I mean when they get ready they will come back and that won't take very long."

"Oh alright if you say so I'm going to go home now." he said

"Alright goodbye but you should think about what I said and rethink you thoughts about her."

"Goodbye Spencer"

I feel so terrible I have to tell Carly that I am sorry and I completely accept her relationship with Allison and that she needs to come back home everyone misses her I know that I miss her the most .

**Carly**

We are just walking around L.A and it is beautiful, I'm having so much fun with her, I haven't had this much in a long time expect when I'm with Sam and Freddie. I was single a long time and it's nice to know that I'm not anymore.

"I'm having so much fun with you today, I'm so glad we decided to do this!" Ally says

"I know me too!" I said

We were walking back to the car when we saw a club.

"Hey, look over there that's a gay club do you wanna go tonight or…." I trailed off. I never been to a club like that let alone a club so this should be fun.

"It seems like fun let's go tonight." She smiles , I smile then frown.

"Oh shit, but don't we need ID's to get in there?" I asked concerned I really wanted to go.

"Oh don't worry about that." she say as she takes out two fake ID's.

"OMG! They look so real , where did you get them?" I asked

"I know a guy, and he said he was 99.99 percent sure that they would work.." Ally said. She is the best girlfriend ever .

"You are awesome!" I said as I grabbed her and kissed her.

"I know." she said while giving e a victory smile.

We went back to the hotel, and my feet hurt , we were shopping this while time and I had so much stuff she did to , I can't wait to go to this club it is going to be so much! I'm just so excited to go. Now we are trying pick out an outfit to wear to night.

"what do you even wear to a club?" I asked. I wanted to look nice and in the crowd instead of wearing something wrong.

"Umm, I don't know I never went to a club I guess something hot like what we wear to parties." she said

"Oh, well show me what you are about to wear."

"I'm wearing this black dress." she shows me it's a cute on too , it was short tight dress with like a half inch width strap it was cute with black heels and accessories

"That's a nice dress, you should help me pick out mine." I said

She picked out a red strapless dress it was also short with red heels and accessories.

We took a shower and put on our dresses and we realized that I would look better and in the black and her in the red.

"Better?" I asked

"Much." she answered. She looked really hot I'm so glad I have her and no one else does, even if we weren't going out I probably have a crush on her just not know that I did.

"You look hot in red!" I said

"Thank you , you look pretty hot yourself ." she said

"Come on let's get out of here." I said

"COME ON!" she yelled and ran out. I started to laugh and run out with her.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be all about them at the club and I think I'm going to change this story to M because I have something in mind , but tell me what you think ! **

**Review , tell me how you like this chapter ! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait , I had like 3 chapters for you guys and i was working on them and then BOOM! the power goes out cause of the snowstorm for 5 days ! I just got it back yesterday ! those 5 day were horrible. But anyway i lost all of my work , my stupid self didn't think of saving them so I'm SOO sorry ! **

* * *

**Carly's Secret **

**Carly **

Alison and I arrived at the club and we are waiting in this long line outside, you can here LMFAO's "Party Rock Anthem" play from inside. I hope we get in here without any problem cause I don't wanna go to jail in California for using a fake ID that wouldn't be cool. I'm pretty sure they will work because they were pictures of me on mine and it just made me look a little bit older I was 21 tonight, and it felt great ! We were closer to the entrance now .

"Ally you ready for this ?" I asked

"Hell yeah ! This is going to be so much fun !" She said

"I know right! Well we are almost at the rope so be cool and try to look like you've been to a club before." To be honest I was really nervous I never snuck into a club before, Sam has and she has always begged me to go with her but I never really wanted to get in trouble or go to jail I was always such a goody-goody so she always took Freddie cause' he was always a little more rebellious then me and I guess that's how they gotten so close.

"Alright, I got it , you're nervous, I can tell." Damn I didn't want her to know that I was, I wanted her I think that I could be as bad as her. Damn.

"No I'm not , why would you say that." I lied

Alison gave me a Look. "Carly." Damn that girl for knowing me this well.

"Okay, maybe I am a little nervous, but it is just that I've never done this before snuck in a club let alone a gay one." I confessed .

"And I have?" She said. Now it was my turn to give her a Look.

"Alright! You caught me I have snuck in to a club before." I KNEW IT. " but I've never been to a gay one either so we are kinda even."

"Oh I guess" I laughed and kissed her cheek , did I forget mention we were holding hands? Yeah we are I love to hold her hands it's the best thing ever. I'm a sap, I know.

I look around outside there's a lot of people , there were couples, their were group of friends. Guys. Girls everybody.

We were are the rope and I handed the ID to the bouncer. He looked at it closely and then looked at me with an eyebrow raised. Then grabbed the rope and said in a deep raspy voice said "Come on in" I did a silent sigh of relieve to myself. Now it's Alison's turn and did the same thing with her as he did with me.

We walk in together , This place is SO cool ! Everybody's dancing having a good time, people are making out, drinking, in the front there were go-go dancers and colorful lights and everything. I know tonight is going to be so much fun. The song changed to Britney Spears "I Wanna Go" .

"OMG! I love this song , let's hit the dance floor!"**(A/N: Is it just me or does Carly seem like the type to be a Britney Spears fan)** I yelled to her and she nodded and grabbed my hand and we started towards the middle, the dance floor was really packed with people, but we manage to get somewhat close to the middle of the dance floor, I think I don't even know cause there are so many people on the dance floor. We start dancing for along time they had some great music. I started to get a little thirsty.

"Let's go get a drink!" I yelled in Allison's ear.

"Okay!"

We walk to the bar, it was hard to get there cause we had to walk between people that were dancing wild and crazy and we bumping into people and everything. We finally reached the bar.

"Okay so what do you want?" Ally asked me.

"I don't know, I think a soda." I said. I really didn't want to have alcohol because I never tasted it before.

"Umm, no you're not, you're having some alcohol, this night is suppose to be fun and you are not going to spend it sober!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to get so drunk we can't even drive back to the hotel" I said worried.

" I'm positive, I mean what could go wrong people drive drunk all the time." She said like it was no big deal.

"And that's how they put themselves in danger and get into car accidents, And die. Or someone else's life is taking." I said I'm really nervous about this I don't want anything to happen to me or her or anyone else for that matter. I had to be the responsible one in this situation.

"Carly. Don't be such a downer right now! I'll drink and you can be the designated driver I'll be the one having all the fun and you can be the Debby Downer for the night. How about that?"

"Okay, I drink a little bit but not a lot." Ugh! I hate when she convinces me to do something. Like this runaway/road trip thing.

* * *

Well , I drunk a little more then I said I would but, I'm not white girl wasted yet, but a little tipsy. But it is worth it because I'm having so much fun. Alison and I are sitting off by the side, our feet started to hurt from dancing so were taking a break.

"Hey Alison, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I said.

"Want me to come with you ?" Her voice slurred a little when she talked, she was a little bit drunker then I am, but still not like wasted, I knew this would happen, that we would both get really drunk and not be able to drive.

"No, stay right here I'll be right back."

"Ok."

I walk around trying to find the bathroom, I finally find it and surprisingly it is very nice, on tv bathrooms at clubs look all disgusting with throw up everywhere and, just EW. But I guess they keep this bathroom all clean.

I went in to one of the middle stalls, this bathroom was very big an their were a lot of girls in there I barely found a stall to use that wasn't A(Locked ,Or B) Just looked disgusting, people do NOT know how to flush a toilet or pick up after themselves Or C) Being used for sexual activity (if you know what I mean.). After I was finish I went to go wash my hands and the sinks were being used well not really some of them were being used and the rest were just girls standing in front checking their makeup and fixing their boobs or whatnot.

I'm not going to lie half of these girls were really hot but I wasn't trying to look because I have a girlfriend that I love but she just doesn't know it yet. I don't think I will ever cheat on her. Think? I mean I KNOW I will never cheat on her. I was standing a couple feet behind them waiting to use one of the sinks when a redhead turns around.

"Hey, need to use a sink?" she asked very nicely. She was cute looked very innocent but a badass.

"Umm, yeah thanks." I said, while she moved out the way to let me use one she was still standing right next to me and our arms were touching she was so close to me.

"So you from here?" She asked.

"No I'm from Seattle I'm just visiting. I guess."

"No way, I'm from Seattle too." Wow, that's cool, I know a lot of people in Seattle and I've never seen her before.

"OMG! That's so cool! So when you going back?" I asked .

"This is my last weekend here, I'm going back on Sunday." She smiled again when are you going back?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. I'm not expecting to stay long." I'm not I'm homesick already I want to go home and I want to I have movie night with my friends and even have the sleepovers with my friends and the little sleepover/party nights with just me and Spencer, yeah we have those when we feel lonely we just have a party just the two of us it is so fun ! I miss my big brother he is the best brother in the whole wide world. I still can't believe I'm doing this.

"Oh, you just got here?"

"Yeah, This afternoon."

"Ohh, you're going to like California, it is so much fun, and there is so much to do."

"I bet I'm already loving this place anyway, I'm Carly." I extended my hand. I finish washing my hands already, I dried them too.

"I'm Charlotte." She gave me a smile. "You here with someone?" She asked.

"Yea, My girlfriend." She frowned, but smiled again.

"Oh, I'm here alone but anyway take my number and we can talk or hang out when you get back to Seattle." She said. I hesitated weighing my options, Alison can't get mad Charlotte is just being friendly and at the same time Alison doesn't have to know

"Sure!" I handed her my phone and she handed me hers.

"Alright bye." She said . I waved and fixed my makeup and hair in the mirror and walked out. I was walking back to where I left Allison and my heart dropped. I can't believe this.

"What the hell !" Alison looked up shocked.

"C-c-Carly ! Hey baby , what's up?" She said trying to act like I didn't see what I just saw.

"Don't _what's up _me! What the hell are you doing ?" I was freaking out !

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" she said

"_Oh nothing_, NOTHING ? then who is _that_ Allison is she 'nothing' to'!" I said furious and a hurt! How dare she act like nothing was wrong when she was sitting next to a girl and she was all in her ear kissing on each other and I know she's drunk but she's not blacked out wasted where she doesn't know what she's doing, she knows exactly what she was doing !

"Carly I'm sorry, I got caught up in the moment , I'm so sorry !" She tried to touch me but I pushed her away.

"Don't touch me! Let's just get back to the hotel !" I yelled at her. I stormed out of that place so fast and went straight for the car ! I went into the drivers seat.

"You're driving ?"She asked .

"I'm in the drivers seat right ?" I asked with an attitude.

"Look I'm sorry!" she cried

I ignored her and sped out of there. When we got back to the hotel, I was pissed I was hurt I was mad and I'm glad that I got Charlottes number. When I get back to Seattle , I'm calling her and we are going to hang out, I wonder how Alison going to take that.

* * *

We get in to the room. (Thank god we made it back safe) I get out my pajamas and I went to the bathroom to get dressed completely ignoring her. She kept trying to talk to me and I wasn't even giving her the time of day right now. I'll talk to her when I'm ready. I never been in this situation before, besides the time with Steven but even though I thought I was in love with him and I wasn't. This is a different type of pain.

* * *

**Well , I hope you like this chapter more to come hopefully ! **


	15. Chapter 15

******Here is the next chapter ! This is kind of a short chapter ! I will try to get the other one up as soon as possible ! I also got my laptop fixed so i think i can work much faster since I don't have to wait for anyone to get off the computer, i will try to put the next one in a week. if i don't you guys get 2 chapters deal ? **

* * *

**Carly's Secret**

**Carly POV **

Finally I decided it was time to talk to Alison.

"What were you thinking?" I said to her, she looked up at me surprised that I started talking to her.

"Honestly I don't know she just came up to me and started talking to me. I guess I got distracted." She said.

"So it takes not even 5 minutes to forget about me and start talking to another girl! I really not must be that important to you if you are so quick to forget about me!"

"No, it wasn't like that… I- I-I I don't know what I was doing I never want to hurt, look Carly I'm sorry I would never want to hurt you!" She said she looked like she was about to cry. I hate when people cry especially over me, but it doesn't cease the face that I'm still kinda pissed !

"I know that. I was just a little pissed and hurt, Please don't ever do anything like that every again to me."I'm hoping that nothing like this ever happens every again to me OR her.

"Never again Carly. I Love you." I almost passed out. Did she just say she loved me? Now I feel guilty about the whole Charlotte thing.

"Okay, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad." I said. We just sorta, kinda, made up I don't want us made at each other and i don't want her hurt.

"Usually when people say that it usually gets people mad anyway, but just tell me anyway." She said

"Okay, um, when I was in the bathroom I met some girl and we exchange numbers but that's all that happened I told her that I have a girlfriend and she said that it was okay and that we could just hang out. She's from Seattle. But I can delete her number if you want!" I said it so fast I don't think she even understand anything I said .

"Well if nothing happened then there's nothing to be mad about. Carly I said I love you did you hear that? Cause there's kind of a response that you have to say back you know." She said.

I grabbed her hands and took a deep breath. "Alison I love you too. I'm sorry about tonight" I kissed her full of love and passion.

She kissed back with that same love and passion and we fell backwards on to the bed, her on top of me. We were rubbing all over each other and I started to moan she started to kiss my neck. She was sucking and nibbling on it. I started for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and I continued to kiss her and she pulled of my shirt. Well then I think we all know where it went after that.

* * *

The next morning was great waking up in Alison's arms. Last night we did something incredible. I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Good Morning sugarplum." She said sweetly .

"Good Morning to you too, honeybee" I kissed her.

"Last night was amazing I love you." She said. And I know she does because what she did to me last night clearly showed it.

"It was, I love you too. So what do you wanna do today?" I asked.

"We had a rough night last night, I think I just wanna stay in bed all day with you, love."

"Alright baby, you want to watch a movie then?"

"You brought movies?" she asked

"No, but let's see what's on this TV." I said while grabbing the remote and surfing all the channels, nothing really good was on mostly black and white shows some movies that we weren't really interested in watching and some good shows that we sat and watched for a little while until it was like 1:00.

"Wow there is nothing on this TV and I'm starving can we go out and eat and then go get some movies and snacks and do a little shopping and then we can come back and stay in for the night."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to go take a shower and then get dressed." She said while walking over to her suitcase, and getting her clothes.

"Okay, I just take a shower after you. " I said. Alison was at the door and turned around and said "Or you can join me?" seductively.

"Oh kinky!" I said while running to the bathroom door.

* * *

After our little fun we had in the shower, we wasted all the hot water we had to wait for to come back. But after we took separate showers this time and got dressed we went out and went to go get some movies some action, mystery, and scary movies, we also did some shopping and got some cute clothes.

Now we were back at the hotel.

"Do you think this place has free Wi-Fi?" Alison asks.

"Yeaa, I think they do. I saw a sign out in the front. Why?" I answered

"Oh, Cause I brought my laptop and wanted to check my email." She said while going in her suitcase too get her laptop.

"Oh, I'm going to check mine too." I took mine out as well.

Couple minutes later I look up and Ally's looking in at the computer screen looking very interested in something, and confused.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

She finally says after a couple minutes. "It's an email from my dad telling me that he's sorry and that he might be able to accept me. "

* * *

**Sam POV**

I was laying down with Freddie in my house and he slept over last night ! (Even though he did have to tell his mom that he was sleeping over Gibby's house, but Marissa was doing the night shift at the hospital so it didn't matter anyway) No, Nothing happen sadly, even though I made sure my mother was gone for the night Freddie wasn't ready to take it to the next step, even though I _knew_ he was he just didn't think I was and after having a deep conversation with him he was right I wasn't. It's not that I don't love him or anything because I do, but taking the next step for girls is the easy thing to think about and make a decision on but I do know that when I _am_ ready, that Ii'm going to loose my virginity to Freddie that is out of the question. All that happen last night was a movie night and a heated make out session. It was fun even though I miss Carly a lot and I can't wait for her to come home and not just me but for Spencer to cause he is a wreck and he is broken. Carly needs to come home so Spencer can be become his old crazy self again and everything can go back to normal.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! We got a little bit of Sam's POV. YAY ! **

**I'm thinking of putting a story up in the 'M' section for all the lemons and stuff that I do. Tell me what you think. **

**Review Pleasee ! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is another chapter for you lovely people ! : D Hope you like it ! **

* * *

**Carly's Secret**

**Carly's POV**

"What did you say?" I asked in shocked, I couldn't believe what I just heard I mean if I heard right then that means we can go back home and everything will be fine and Alison and I can be a real couple.

"Yeah, my dad wrote me a letter saying that he was wrong and that he might be able to accept me and that I should call him." She said. I can tell she was shocked because this was her strict, mean, homophobic dad speaking, but then I could tell that she was relived and happy for the same reasons I was.

"Well, I think you should call him and talk to him." I suggested. This was going to be the first time she is going to be talking to him in like three or four days.

"Yeah, I think I should too, but I'm nervous cause' I have no idea of what he is going to say." She says a little worried.

"I know, but you never know what he's going to say or what's going on if you don't talk to him."

"I know, I know. I think I'm going to call him right now." She said while taking out her phone and going in to the bathroom.

**Alison's POV**

I'm nervous as hell right now I don't know what my dad is going to say or anything like that.

I look up my dad's contact and take a deep breath and press call. I was shaking.

After a couple seconds he answers "Hello?" A deep voice said as I recognized to be my Dad.

"Hey, Dad it's me." I said

"Thank you, God. Allison what were you thinking running away? You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry Dad, but what did you think I was going to do you grounded me and didn't even let me do anything or see my girlfriend. You over exaggerated this whole thing when we could have just sat down and talked about it and it's actually is really sad that I had to run away for us to talk about this." I said

"Look, Allybear." He said using my childhood nickname." I'm sorry, I should've never acted that way at all, but you know how I am, I'm all about God and church and it's not the easiest thing to process when some tell you your daughter is caught making out with another girl." He said honestly.

"I know, but I just feel like you could have handled it a little different that's all. Now about that little letter you sent me what's that all about?" I said

"I did a lot of praying and talking to God and I think that I can accept you for who you are….." I started to smile. "But I don't want to talk about this over the phone, I want to talk about this in person."

"You want me to come home?" I asked.

"Yea, sweetheart come home." He said

"I don't think I'm ready to go home just yet."

"What are you talking about?" he said sounding confused and worried and a little hurt.

"I said that I wasn't ready to come home yet."

"But what about everything I just said to you."

"All that sounds great and is great but I still need time to figure out about me and I just can't come home yet."

"Alison listen…" he said

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

I really love Sam and I think that it's time to tell my mom about us, I can't keep this a secret anymore since we are starting to get really serious, like last night when she was ready to give her virginity to me. I convinced her that she wasn't ready and that it wasn't the time. Don't get me wrong I was ready I just didn't want her to do anything that she didn't want to do or wasn't ready for because I know giving up your virginity for a girl is hard, and I didn't think she was a ready and I didn't want to go to the next level like that I wanted her first time to be special.

Now we were just laying her bed, it was like twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hey, we should get up, your mom should be getting back soon right?" I asked

"Who knows when that lady will be home?" She joked "Anyway what do you want to do today?" I asked. Sam and I spend almost everyday with each other it doesn't matter what we were doing or anything we were always with each other besides when Sam and Carly are doing their little girl time or something like that.

"I don't know, I guess we should go see how Spencer's doing." I suggested. He's been very depressed since Carly left but he's doing better, not the same Spencer we all know and love but he's stop sulking but you can still tell he's sad.

"Yeah, we should. Damn, I miss Carly." She said

"Yeah, I do too, we all do. I hope she comes back." I said

"Me too." She said looking sad.

"Hey, you should come over my house tonight." I said.

"Umm, yo Fredhead isn't your mom going to be home what do you think your mom is going to think when she sees me at your house tonight?" she said

"I'm going to tell her that we are dating tonight over dinner." I said doing my famous half smile that Sam loved.

She squealed. And hugged me and kissed me. "Oh my god! Seriously?"

"Yeah, I am going to tell her because Sam I love you and want to be you with you and I want the whole world to know!" I said. She chuckled.

"Oh my word! Baby I love you too!" She kissed me again and I held the back of her head steady to kiss her longer I love this girl.

* * *

**I Hope you liked Reveiw please ! It would make my day/night , whenever i read them. :) **

**And also About the 'M' rated story thing I never really wrote a like a sex scene before and I was hoping if anyone can help me, you know, give me some advice or something that would be very helpful. But I will try to update again next week. :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chapter! Drama ahead and a very confused Carly ! Hope you like it !**

* * *

**Carly's Secret**

**Carly-**

Alison has been in the bathroom for a while now I wonder how the conversation with her dad is going, I don't hear her yelling or anything so that should be a good sign, I think.

Finally she comes out of the bathroom, I stand up and walk up to her and give her a give her a hug.

"What happen? Are you okay?" I asked concerned/worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says

"Okay, so what did your dad say?" I asked.

"He said that he will be able to accept me and that I should go home." She said.

"Well, that's good we can go back and then everything will be better than ever, so let's hurry up and pack, get back, wow that kind of rhymed." I giggled. I went over our the suitcases and started packing, that's when I realize she wasn't doing anything she was just standing there,

"Allison, what are you doing? Come on and pack." I said still putting random thing in my suitcase.

"I'm not leaving." I stop and turn around so the hell is she talking about?

"What do you mean your not leaving?" I said walking toward her.

"I don't want to leave I think that we should stay here." Is she crazy!

I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her "Alison, you're dad said he's going to try to accept you, that's a big step for him, if he said that then that means he's changing and that's what you wanted and the first place, right?" I said.

"Yes." She said silently.

"Okay, than what is the problem obviously you are hurting your father and I'm hurting Spencer! We are hurting the people that we care about, we have to go back!"

"We can't go back. My dad is just going to keep treating me like a child a prisoner and I don't wanna go back!"

"Allison you're acting crazy right now!" I said still shaking her.

A different look came across of her face then Ally shoved my hands off so hard I almost fell backwards. I can't believe she just pushed me, that came out of nowhere so I did what anybody else would have done, I shoved her back as hard as she did me maybe even harder than she did me because she actually fell hard. I was pissed because she's being hardheaded and not listening to me and she's not making any sense and pushed me!

She scrambled off the floor and got right into my face. "What the hell is your problem Carly?" she yelled.

"What the hell is _MY _problem? What the hell if_ YOUR _problem! You're acting dumb and childish right now, we are going to _COLLEGE_ in the fall you need to grow the FUCK up!"

"Carly, shut the fuck up! Who the fuck do you think you are! If I didn't know any better I think that you think you're better than me the way you are talking to me!" She yelled as she was pointing in my in face.

"Get your fucking hands out of my face! I'm starting to think this whole thing a fucking mistake, I think me even starting to be friends with you was a fucking mistake!" I screamed at her not prepared for what was going to happen next.

_SMACK!_

With that same strange look she smacked me right across the face, it burned like hell!

"STUPID BITCH!" I screamed and charged at her slamming her on the wall hard, she pushed me back and now I was against the wall she had my arms pinned above my head I'm try to squirm around but I couldn't she was much more stronger than me and plus she put all her weight on me and she is bigger than me not as in like she's fat or anything like that.

"Get your ass off of me you're hurting my wrists!" I had tears in my eyes as I yelled in her face because she was squeezing my wrists I hope I didn't bruise.

"NO! Not after you say sorry!"

"Say sorry! What the hell for! You started it!"

"No, I didn't you did." She didn't yell this time but he voice was demanding. What the hell is going on in this girls head right now?

I was furious with Alison she never acted like this before. With all my strength I was able to push on the ground and I got on top of her and then I pinned her hands on top of her head.

"Alison, calm the fuck down!" I screamed in her face.

"You calm the fuck down and get off of me!" she yelled like a crazy person.

"No! Alison you're acting crazy right now, you calm down!" I yelled I loosened my grip al little after she stop squirming around,

After a couple of minutes of us sitting here and staring at each other. Ally started crying.

"I'm sorry Carly" she said sobbing, I got off her and I hugged her, the last like 20 minutes were absolutely insane and the way she acted made me sure it was something we **needed** to talked about

* * *

**I hope you liked it ! I honestly don't know where I'm going this right now, I just open a new thing and start typing and it all just comes out of my fingers. Also i want to know if I improved as a wirter or not that would be helpful. :) **

**Also another chapter coming next week, review please! :)**

**I'd also like to the two people that always reveiw _Whateva876 _and _Ace5492 _! WHOOHOOO , thanks you guys are the best !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update I was really busy this week with Christmas and everything and plus this was my week off from school so I was hanging out with my friends and everything. I hate that I have to go and see those losers at my school on Tuesday until my next vacation. But here's the new chapter enjoy ! **

* * *

**Carly's Secret**

**Carly**

I convinced Alison that it was time to go home, we were now in the car. We were like an hour into the drive and we were on the highway. We were sitting in complete silence the whole ride when I decided to break it.

"Why did you snap on me like that?" I asked finally.

"I'm sorry Carly, I truly am. I don't know why that happened that hasn't happen to me in so long." She said. What did she mean by 'that hasn't happen in so long'.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked There is SO much I don't know about this girl.

"I mean..." she started "Whatever, I can't explain it, it's complicated."

"I don't care, I wanna know."

She let out a long sigh "Listen, can we just talk about this another time." She said.

"No I wanna talk about it now what happen back there was not ok, you know?" I said.

"But I'm not ready to tell you anything about it right now."

"I want to know now, it's just you and me in this car and we really need to talk about it." I said.

"It's complicated I can't just tell you. I really don't feel comfortable talking about." She said.

"We are in a a relationship, we have to be able to talk about things you have to trust me." I Said. "Wait, do you even trust me?"

"I know, I understand that. Carly, I do trust you, I do. I just don't think that what happen was all that bad." she said. What happen was terrible! how could she think that?

"Alison, you slapped me, pushed me, and slammed me against the wall." I said, holding up a finger for everything she did.

"Umm, Carly don't forget that you did almost the same things to me." She said.

"Only because you did them first, and you can't hit someone and not expect to be hit back."

"Whatever, I'm done talking about it." She said rolling her eyes. UGH! I can't deal with this girl and attitude.

"OMG! Why do you always have to act like this?" I said throwing my hands up.

"I'm sorry, Carly, but this is who I am. Everyone can't be as perfect and flawless as you are." What the hell is she talking about, she thinks I'm perfect and flawless.

"What are you talking about I am not perfect or flawless." I said defenselessly.

"Well you act like you are. You act like your so much better than everybody well newsflash you're not." she scoffed.

"I can't believe that you're acting like this. You know what? Since you feel that way, how bout you not talk to me the rest of the way back." I said. I can't believe her. Something is wrong with her, it's like one minute she is fine and then the next she is ready to jump at my throat for the littlest things. I don't know how much longer I can deal with her. I mean yeah, I love her but the way she is, it's a lot to take in. Maybe I shouldn't just give up on her just yet, I mean I don't know a lot about her, I do know some stuff about her but there is more to her than I know and I need to find out, if I do then maybe I can get know her and understand her better than I do now.

"Fine by me." She said.

It was silent the whole way back.

* * *

**Spencer**

I miss Carly it's been days since I seen my little sister. I can't wait for her to come home. So to past time I was completing a unfinished sculpture that I started before Carly left that I just stop working on.

I suddenly stop when I heard someone knocking on the door. It was probably Sam and Freddie but they don't knock they just walk in so who could be at the door? As I was walking to the door they continued to knock.

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

I unlocked the door, maybe that's why someone was knocking because the door was locked and the door is almost never locked.

I opened it and I couldn't believe my eyes! I couldn't believe she was here, my little sister was back!

"Carly!" I screamed as I picked her and spun her around holding her in a grizzly bear hug. She was laughing.

"Spencer! I missed you so much, I'm sorry!" what is she saying sorry for? I'm the one who should be apologizing to her.

"No, Carly I'm sorry!" I said as I put her down." You shouldn't be sorry I'm the one in the wrong here."

She brought the rest of her bags in and walked and sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I kept you away from love and I overreacted for no reason, and I grounded you and I never let you see her and I hurt you so bad that you thought that you had to runaway so that's why I'm sorry."

"Spencer, don't even worry about it the good thing is that I'm home now." She smiled, this is why I love my sister because she is so forgiving.

"And, just to let you know, I accept you for who you are. Just because you're…. bisexual doesn't change who you are, you're still the same ole' Carly." I said with a smile as I said that, and she hugged me so tight.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I will try and get one up very soon ! **

**But anyways iStill Psycho was so funny and hilarious ! And let me just say I wanted to kill Nora when she kissed Freddie ! Also iBloop 2 was funny too ! :D **

**Read & Review please !**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know, It's been a while since I've updated but school is a headache I have to worry about keeping my grades up and things like that. I hate my school like nobody understands it. There is so much drama there and the teachers suck! I only like one teacher at my school. That's a shame. But any way here's a new chapter! :) **

**And I also figured out that I spell Alison different every time it's either Alison or Allison and i don't know why I do that. And in the story i changed their ages also.**

* * *

**Carly**

It felt so good to be home, I missed my room the smell and feel of my bed and the way it felt to just sit in my room. Most of all I missed Spencer, Sam and Freddie and even Gibby a little but it's not like I was gone long, just for like a week, maybe I'm just to attached to my home that I can't be gone for long, I have to get over that I'm 16 about to be 17 **(a/n: Yeah, I know at the beginning of the story I said she and Sam were 17 and that Freddie was 18 well I'm changing that, they are all 16**.) I can't be at home forever.

Anyway, I just can't believe what took place at the hotel in California I never thought in a million years that I would physically fight with Alison like, that's not okay at all. I haven't spoken to her since we got back and I think I just need to let her breath and let myself breath. I really think that Alison has some issues but she won't tell me anything about her. It's not fair I tell her everything about me and she can't tell me things about her it's frustrating, I can't take it sometimes. Why can't she just trust me like I trust her?

I hear a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in!" I yelled.

It's Sam and Freddie. "Hey Carly I missed you so much!" Sam yelled I run and hug her. "I missed you too."

"I missed you also." Freddie said. I let go of Sam and hugged Freddie.

"OMG! What happened while I was gone?" I asked while going to sit on the bed.

"Umm, nothing much it was the same ol' Seattle. What about you? What happen? Where did you go?" Sam said.

"Well, Alison and I went to California and it is so beautiful there."

"No way! I always wanted to go there!" Freddie said. "Me too!" Sam said.

"Maybe one day I'll take you there baby." Freddie said. "Aww, can't wait." Sam said and kissed him. I smiled. Sam and Freddie are so cute. I wish I had a relationship like theirs, I feel like I can have that type of relationship with Alison but if we can't be honest with each other and trust each other and have patience, and with her I really need to have a LOT of patience I already know that.

"So, what happen while you were there?" Freddie asked putting an arm around Sam.

"Well, we ended up going to a gay/lesbian club, those clubs are so fun, there were so many energetic nice people!"

"Wait, don't you need to be 21 to get in to those clubs? Carly Shay did you use a fake I.D?" Sam said sounding surprise and happy.

"Yes, I did. Happy?" I said.

"Hell yeah! First, you run away, then you use a fake I.D? I've never been so proud." She said smiling while giving me a hug. "I like Alison she's bring the bad out of you!"

"Sam you're crazy. But anyway we had a couple of drinks, and obviously Ally drank a little more then I did and got a lot more wasted then me."

"Something bad happen, right?" Freddie asked.

"Yupp." I said popping the 'P'.

"Oh God, what?" Sam said.

"I went to the bathroom, and I walk back out and I see Ally sitting next to another girl and she was kissing the girls neck and they were all over each other." I said. Sam and Freddie are just sitting there in shock.

"Are you for real?" Sam said.

'Yes, but in the bathroom I saw a girl and we started talking but it wasn't like _that_ kind of talking it was just like talking like friends or whatever she lives in Seattle also, so I got her number to just talk to her and stuff. I was pissed of at Allison but then I felt like I had no reason to talk because of that whole thing."

"But at the same time you should have been really mad at her because you weren't kissing on the girl's neck or flirting with her or anything." Sam said

"I know, but I forgave her because she _was_ really drunk."

"Yeah, but that's no excuse Carly." Freddie said.

"I know that. But I forgave her and we ended up doing something anyway." I said.

"What?" Sam said.

And I just gave her a Look.

"Oh." She said like she finally got it.

"But that's not the worse of it."

"Oh, no. there's more?"

"Yes. And you won't believe it. Me and Ally got into a physical fight the next day."

"WHAT?" They said at the same time.

"That's crazy. So what are you going to do now? Are you guys still together or what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just giving her room to breath. She won't even tell why she acted like that she just flipped out on me over the littlest thing it was crazy."

"So, what started it?" Freddie asked.

"Honestly, I really don't know what I did wrong. Her dad sent her an email saying that he might be able to accept her, so she went to call him. I don't know what was said because. She went into the bathroom and when came back I was like ' we should go back' and stuff and she was like don't tell me what to do and flipped out on me slammed me against the was and slapped me I did all these things back of course but I mean I was so got off guard."

"There must be something seriously wrong with her. I mean she shouldn't have done that." Freddie said.

"I know. But she won't tell me anything it like she doesn't trust me is aggravating! Like in the car I tried to talk about what happen and all she did was shut me out I don't know what to do anymore."

"You need to do what you feel is right." Freddie said.

"I know"

My phone rang. It's Alison.

I pressed **Ignore**.

* * *

I Hope you liked it ! :) Reveiw please !

Oh! And I might change my name! So give me suggestions, please?


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another chapter hope you like it ! :) **

* * *

**Alison **

I feel mad, guilty, and, aggravated because of what happen and because Carly isn't answering ANY of my calls she can't be that mad at me, can she?

Anyway when I got home I was expecting my dad to super pissed, but surprisingly he wasn't it was actually a very unusual time.

_I walked through the door and my dad was sitting on the couch and he was looking down I guess he heard the door closed because he looked up and when he saw me he looked up and his expression was I don't know relieved? He walked up to me and gave me a hug something he rarely did. I hugged back. _

"_Come sit down." He said while walking back to the couch, which is weird because we are not allowed to sit on the couch only for something specialso i was kind of curious of what was happening. _

_I sat down and looked around the place was dirty that never happens usually the house is so clean you can lick off the damn floor. It was quiet for a couple seconds until my dad broke it "I'm sorry AllyBear." He says using my childhood nickname. My head snapped up. I never thought he would say or be sorry for this. _

"_I was so caught in my beliefs that I wasn't thinking about your feelings and what I was doing to my daughter. I was so hard on you that I pushed you away and I shouldn't have done that-"I cut him off. _

"_Dad-" I started, he held out his hand. "Let me finish, please." I did. _

"_What I was doing was wrong while I was hurting you, I was hurting myself. While you left I was furious at you. More furious than I was at you when you got those piercings in your face." I chuckled." I went down on my knees to pray,and while I was getting my bible and necklace, I saw a picture of your mother and I stopped dead in my tracks and I started thinking and thinking and I realized that if your mother was here she wouldn't have supported what I was doing or how I was acting so that's when I tried to call you but you didn't answer so I walked into your room and I realized that you took your laptop so I wrote you the email and I want you to know that I love you, no matter who you are or who you may become to be." _

_I was starting to tearing up and I haven't really cried since my mother died. This was all so unbelievable. _

"_Thanks Dad, I really appreciate this. I love you so much." I gave him a big hug. It was like our bond was coming back. My dad and I had a great bond but something happen and then he became all religious and everything but before that he was fun to be around, we were so close._

"_So,this girl Carly tell me about her. She better be treating my little girl right." My dad said I couldn't believe this was really happening. _

"_Dad she's great, she's perfect she's everything I need in a person. But the way I am I think that I messed up and now she won't even talk to me or answer my calls or text." _

"_Really? What happen?" _

"_Dad I hit her and called her a bitch." I said._

"_Oh, no you have to fix this. Go over there right now and fix this. And after you do, invite her over to dinner tonight." _

"_For real?" I asked surprised._

"_Yes, I got to meet this girl." I smiled and hugged him again. _

So now I'm in the car and going over to Carly's house. It's been like two days since I seen her.

I walk in to the lobby and I see that nasty ass doorman with the nasty ass shit on his face sleeping. I get into elevator and press the eight for the eighth floor. I hardly ever go to her house and she hardly ever goes to mine, we usually hang out outside. I turn the corner and see Freddie and Sam but they are talking, I stop myself and eavesdrop. Even though I'm a lesbian Freddie is such a hottie I would switch so fast for him.

"Are you ready?" Sam asks Freddie.

"Yeah, we have to tell her, I can't keep us a secret from her any longer." Freddie said. It looks like Carly and I aren't the only ones that kept our relationship a secret.

Sam gave Freddie a kiss." Let's go then." They walked in holding hands. Aww, they are so cute, I hope everything works out for them.

Well, I continue to walk and I took a deep breath and knock on the door.

Someone answers the door and it's Spencer. Oh, shit. This is what I was worried about, I don't know what he is going to say to me or do, what is he just slams the door in my face, what if he_ hates_ me?

"Hey, Spencer." I say.

"Oh hey, Alison. Come in." he gestures me to come in. I walked in.

"Is Carly here?" I asked.

"Uhh, yeah she is here but can I talk to you? Just for a sec." oh, no. This is what I was trying to avoid.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, I was just caught off guard. I didn't know what else to do so I panicked. I didn't think that you would have a fall out with your dad or anything."

"Spencer, it's fine. Actually I think that all that has happen made me closer with my dad again, and I'm sorry for you know, taking Carly away from you I know it must have been hard." I said.

"You know what it's fine, the only thing that matters now is that you are both here safe." He smiled. I smiled back.

At that moment, Carly walks downstairs and eyes me suspiciously.

"What are you doing here Alison?" She says.

"I came here to talk to you." I said getting up and following her to the kitchen.

"I let you two talk then." Spencer said from the living room and ran to his room falling on the way. "I'm okay!" he yells as he gets back up and runs to his room.

"Did you tell him what happen?" I asked Carly.

"No, are you crazy? But why did you come here?" she asked.

"I came to talk to you." I said.

"Oh, now you're ready to talk?" she said sarcastically.

"Are you? Since you're the one who ignores calls and texts." I say back.

She looks up and glares at me.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! Reveiw please ! :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**I know that I haven't updated in a while! And I'm sorry for that but I just had writer's block and I usually write my stories before I type them but with this story I just sit down and type it off from the top of my head. But yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, I don't know anything about Bipolar people and I tried so don't hate me if I got any of the information wrong!**

* * *

**Carly POV**

I can't believe Alison was at my door, and we were about to get into another fight.

"Look, did you just come here to fight because I really don't want to do that right now, so feel free to leave." I said starting to close the door but she stops it with her hand.

"Okay, I came here to talk. I feel terrible about what happen at the hotel I honestly don't know what came over me, well actually I do. Can I please come in and talk to you, I don't feel like telling you all this outside in the hall it's kinda personal." I weighed my options, maybe she was ready to open up and talk to me about what happen and why she acted that way.

"Fine, come in." I said and moved out of the way as she walked in. "Let's go in to my room."

We walked into my room and sat on the bed and patted on the spot next to me. She sat down.

"So, what is it?" I asked starting the conversation.

She took a deep breath. "I'm going to start off saying I'm sorry that I put my hands on you, I didn't mean to. But it wasn't me, well it was me but I wasn't in my right state of mind at that time. And there is a reason for that." she said. I was mentally preparing myself for what she was about to say I mean it could be anything really. "When I was younger, like, 13 years old. My mother died. She died of cancer and I was devastated I was so depressed. And my behavior started to change drastically all the time, there was times where I felt sad and depressed and I had suicidal thoughts, low energy, poor concentration, I wasn't paying attention to anybody. I was oversleeping, tired all the time. My father just thought I was acting like that because of my mom's death, but there was other things that didn't seem right I had different set of emotions. I was also very hyper in a way….. I was always jumping from idea to another I had racing thoughts, sometimes I wouldn't even sleep, like, I didn't feel the need too, I didn't want to, I just wasn't sleeping. I was also very irritable, I would get very anger over the smallest things to the point where I'd get very violent. And I'm a very violent person to began with so it was very bad. I'd throw things, I'd swear at everyone, threaten to kill them if they bothered me or made me mad." I was just listening to her, I wasn't saying anything. But I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me.

She continued. "My dad got worried and took me to see a psychiatrist, he just thought that my mom's death had everything to do with my sudden change of behavior, but that wasn't it at all. She actually told me that I have a Bipolar disorder." She said. I didn't even know what to say. I was mad at her for absolutely no reason I felt so bad.

"I'm so so-" she cut me off.

"I haven't had an episode like that at all, in the longest time but if I do it was never as bad I was last week. But the reason I was acting like that in California was because before we went I stopped taking my pills. I stopped taking my pills because I wanted to be myself when we went. When I take my pills I feel like I'm being controlled, my emotions are being controlled and I don't like it but I have to deal with it or learn to deal with it. The time in that club, where I was all over that girl it was one of the symptoms of my disorder I swear I would have never done that, when I don't take them I act and feel like a completely different person like I don't even know what I'm doing. The whole time in California I was in my mania stage because I was so happy to be away from home with you and I had so many emotions that it triggered my disorder . And don't get me started on what happen in the hotel room. I'm just sorry about all that happened this past week. None of it I meant to say or do. I never want to hurt you." That's when my stomach dropped. She told me loved me, did she even mean it? And we had sex, did she even mean for that to happen also?

"Alison, when you said you didn't mean anything you said or did this past week…" I started

"Oh shit. No. Carly when I said I loved you I meant every word, I do I love you with all my heart and that's why I was so mad at my self and hurt because I couldn't believe how I treated you. And when we made love it was so special and important to me. I don't regret any moment of it." I smiled and kissed her. "Oh my gosh! You don't know how bad I missed those lips!" She grabbed my head and kissed me. She sighed. "Ohh, those kisses!" she said and giggled.

"I missed you!" Alison said.

"Haha! We weren't away from each other for that long!"

"I know but you are so easy to miss!"

"I know!" I said acting very vain.

"I'm so glad that we fixed what happen!" she said. And smiled.

"So all of this is behind us right ?" I asked.

"Exactly. I think I'm going to talk my psychiatrist again." She said.

"That's good, I'm happy for you." I said and smiled.

"Here's some other good news." She said.

"What?"

"I talked to my dad and it was actually a good talk. So good that he wants you to come over for dinner tonight!" She said. I got so happy and I was very surprise and I was totally not prepared for it at all!

"OMG! For real?" I almost yelled.

"Yes!" This is like the happiest time of my life right now I can't believe it.

"So, like, what should I wear, should I just dress up or go real dressy?" I asked.

"Carly! You don't have to panic you can wear whatever you want." she said laughing.

"Okay, how should I act?" I asked.

"Carly! The way you act naturally is perfect. Why are you being like this?" she asked still laughing.

"Ally, I just want your dad to like me!" I said.

"He is. Because I love you and if I love you he should too!" She said and kissed me.

I'm so glad I have my girl back. But I'm so nervous about tonight.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Also, I'm writing another story a SEDDIE story and I feel like it's going to be a great story! So look forward to that ! **

**Reveiw please! **


	22. Authors Note!

**This is not an update!**

**Sorry! But I have to put this story on hold because I'm focusing on another story on this other website called Wattpad, and I really like the story so I want to focused more on that it.**

**It's not that I don't want to write this story anymore or that I have no interest in it anymore cause I do but I just have major writer's block right now for this story and I really like the other story that I'm writing**

**I honestly don't even know if I'm going to continue this story because like I said before in my other author's note that I do have another story in mind and yes it is a Seddie story! (:**

**So what do you think I should do about this story: Should I continue it or put it on hold while I start a new story or just end it all together?**

**I do really like this story but I don't have that much faith in it as I did. I don't think a lot of people are interested in it either. And plus this story went completly different then I wanted. So I'll just wait and see what you guys think. But if I don't get any feedback I'll just stop this story all together. **

**But until then, you should read my story on Wattpad called Be Not Nobody my name on there is Ciaraxoxo3 ! (:**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! I'm back here's a chapter for you guys! I felt bad leaving this story hanging, Since I love this story so much, it's my first real story on Fanfiction and I could never stop writing all together. But, i don't know when the next update will be because school is very stressful and time consuming and again my laptop sucks so there's one desktop that me and my sister have to share! But, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Also, I changed my username! :) **

* * *

**Carly POV**

I was at my closet trying to pick out something to wear for dinner tonight at Alison's house, this was the first time I was going to meet her dad.. crazy right?! Alison never wanted me at her house, because she knew how her father was and she never wanted me to meet him. So this was going to be my first official time meeting him and I was really nervous I didn't want to wear the wrong the thing or act the wrong way. I didn't know what to expect when I get there, he can automatically hate me, and think I'm not good enough for Alison or he could like me. It could go either way. Again, I didn't know what to expect. I definitely didn't want to wear the wrong thing either, I don't want Alison's dad to judge me based on what I was wearing, first impressions are everything, you know. I was rummaging through my closet trying on different things, nothing seemed to be the right thing, I wanted the perfect outfit.

"Ughhhh" I heard a groan from behind me that came from Alison. "Can you just hurry up and pick something already?" she complained.

I turned around and looked at her with a hand on my hips. "I'm trying but nothing looks right." I turned back around and saw a cute little sun dress that caught my eye. I totally forgot I even bought the dress, it still had the tag on it. I quickly pulled the tag off and put it on. "What about this one?" I asked turning around so she can see what it looks like from the front.

She sighed. "It looks great Carly, wear that." She said in a flat tone. She didn't even look at me, she was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling the whole time.

"Ally, you didn't even look?" I whined. "And plus, that's what you said about all the things I've tried on."

"That's because I know it looks fantastic on you , everything does." she sat up. "And plus," She mocked me. "You have been trying on clothes for like 8 hours already, and seriously everything you've tried on looked amazing on you so it really doesn't matter what you wear." She got up and walked over to me, giving me a soft kiss. " But, do you know which one I like the best?" She asked, he hands going down to my hips.

"What's that? I asked with a small smile on my face. She take the dress off of me, leaving me in my lacy black bra and underwear set.

"This one." She said seductively in my ear before attacking my lips and walking backwards and falling on to the bed. I climbed on top of her not breaking the kiss. She then flipped us over so she was on top. Alison always was to be the dominate one. I moaned as she started to kissing down my neck and got lower and lower until she ended up in between my legs and started to take off my underwear.

"Wait?" I said, she looked up at me, looking annoyed.

"What? She asked impatiently.

"If we do this right now, we are never going to make it in time for dinner." I said.

"So what? We can be a little bit late." She said and started to take off my underwear again. I pushed her hands off and sat up.

"No, Alison we cant." I said, she ignored me. I gasped as she started kissing one of my many sweet spots and making me weak when her hand went down in my underwear and started to rub me making me moan unwilling.

"Come on Ally." I said breathlessly. "We can do this later let me get dressed. You know once you get started you never wanna stop."

"Ugh, You promise?" She said giving me a puppy dog look. I'm telling you if I didn't really care about going to this diner I would've been in the bed in a quick second making love to Alison but the puppy dog look wasn't going to work this time.

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Yes, I promise, you horn dog." I said teasing her while getting up.

"And, you love it." She said and slapped my ass.

* * *

We were now in the car on our way to Alison's house, I was so nervous, I started to bounce my leg up and down. I felt Alison grab my hand.

"Everything is going to be fine." She said giving me a reassuring smile.

"If you say so." I sighed. We were finally here and Alison turned into the driveway. I felt my stomach dropped I had no idea why I was nervous, I just was.

"He's going to love you." Alison said. I looked over at her. "I promise, now come on. You're going to be fine." She got out of the car and went over to the other side and opened the car door for me, and held out her hand. I grabbed it and got out, I smoothed out my dress and closed the door and started walking towards their front door.

Alison waked in first, I looked around their house. It was so big and beautiful, Everything looked so expensive, I couldn't believe that Ally actually lived in a house like this.

"Hi, girls." Alison's dad said, walking up to us. His eyes landed on me. "Ahh, you most be the amazing Carly. He gave me a hand shake.

"Yes, I am. Hello, Mr. Davis." I said and give him a smile.

"Oh, please, call me Daniel." He said. **(A/N: I know I named him Mark in like one of the last chapters but I like Daniel better.)** This man seems completely nice, I don't understand why Alison told me the things she did about him, saying he's mean and non-understanding. I looked over at her.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" She asked him. He looked her way and gave her a warming smile.

"I had a change of heart. I have realized that the way I've been acting wasn't right. I knew that God, or your mother wouldn't have been very proud of me." He grabbed Alison shoulders. "I apologize for the way I've acting I truly am, you didn't deserve any of it. I'm going to try and accept your way of living. It may take a me a while so give me some time, but I'm done being the strict mean dad that I was, I want to be a caring, loving father that you are proud of." He finished. Wow, that was deep, amazing and such a beautiful speech. I looked at Alison again and I can see her tearing up.

"Thanks dad." She smiled and went on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug, he kissed her on her forehead and hugged her tightly. It was such a precious father daughter moment, I almost wanted to cry.

"Well, is dinner ready yet?" Alison asked. I know things were getting to sappy for her ,she was never the one to cry or show some much emotion, she always hid how she really felt because she thought that it was a sign of weakness and she hated feeling weak.

"Ahh, yes it's in the kitchen. Let's eat." she said and we all walked to the kitchen.

* * *

After we all ate, we sat in the living room and we talked. It was so nice. Seeing Ally with her dad made me really sad though, I mean I was happy that they were finally having a connection that I knew deep down that Ally really wanted even though she never said. I was getting sad because watching them made me realized how much I missed my dad. And suddenly I didn't feel like being here much longer.

I stood up. "Its getting kind of late, I should go." I said. Alison immediately stood up with a confused face.

"You're leaving so soon?" she asked, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, I should get back." I said walking towards the door.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Carly." Daniel said, shaking my hand once more.

"You too, Thanks for dinner, it was amazing." I said giving him a smile.

He smiled once more and walked away. I then walked out of the house, towards the car. Alison unlocked the car door I got in.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Alsion asked me before she even started the car.

I look at her. "What do you mean? I'm fine." I said. She looked at me like she didn't believe me.

"Seriously, I can tell when something is wrong with you. So, what's bothering you?" She said.

"Honestly, nothings wrong, so can you please take me home now?" I snapped at her, getting a little bit irritated. I didn't mean to get rude with her I just wanna get home already.

She rolled her eyes and started the car and drove off. We were silent the whole car drive and she didn't even look at me the whole time, she just kept her eyes on the road. I felt a little bit guilty.

"I'm sorry." I said, while she pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building.

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about." she said, very nonchalant. Ugh, I hated when she got like this.

"Ally-" I began, but she cut me off.

"Come on, I'll walk you up." She said and got out of the car. I sighed and got as well. It was quiet during the elevator ride and the walk down the hallway to my apartment.

"Do you still wanna stay?" I asked hopefully when we reached my door.

"No, I think I should just head back home but I'll talk to you later." She kissed me on the lips. " By the way, you look really pretty tonight. I love you." she said and walked away.

"I love you, too. I said to myself and walked into the apartment. It was 9 o'clock , so I'm pretty sure that Spencer is still up, but he was nowhere to be found.

I quickly went upstairs and changed my clothes, and came back downstairs. "Spencer?!" I called no answer. Then my phone beeped. I looked down at it and saw it was text from Spencer.

"Went on a date tonight, I'll be back later." I read aloud. Ohh, a date! Spencer hasn't went on date since forever, aww, I wonder who it's with. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I started surfing through the channels and then someone started to knock on the door.

I quickly got up to go answer it, it was probably Sam or Freddie or both of them. I opened up the door and was completely caught of guard when someone started to kiss me. I knew automatically who it was, and immediately started to kiss back. She pulled away and shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, I do wanna stay. Does that offer still stand?" She asked giving me a puppy dog look again.

I smiled and kissed her "Yes, it does. Now, come watch TV with me."

We walked over to the couch and sat down and cuddled, and started to watch a Lifetime movie. Ally and I could never stay mad at each other for that long, and I loved that about us.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Review please!**


End file.
